Hushed
by Scatterheart
Summary: Obi-wan/Amidala. On the night before Amidala's wedding, she takes a swim in the lake, and Obi-wan joins her.


Started: December 27, 2000

Rating: Since this fic is up to the eyes in innuendo… I'll give it a PG 13.

Description: A dialogue can be very powerful on its own. Or, I try to make them powerful with my feeble talent. This is sort of an experiment I'm doing, so if it turns out horrible, feel free to give constructive criticism. So… read the words and let your imagination run rampant. *Giggles wickedly*

Disclaimer: It's all George's stuff. I'm just polishing them and making them the way he MEANT to write them. *Grins* Archive anywhere, in its entirety or otherwise. Just make sure credit is given where credit is due. J

Summary: A dialogue between _General_ Kenobi (Me being as dense as I am, didn't realize that he became a general until today.) and Queen Amidala.

Dedication: To Theed and A Day Without Rain for their imagination, skill and talent. To all you wonderful people who take time to write a review. You don't know how good a review makes me feel!!!

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

"HUSHED"

By Scatterheart a.k.a. 2shy

"Your Highness?"

"Who is it?!… General, is that you?"

"Yes it is- Oh! Your Highness, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were…"

"Swimming."

"Forgive me. I'll leave."

"You don't have to."

"Are you insane, Your Majesty?"

"It's all right. You can't give back what you've already seen."

"Well- I- I just… it's too dark and I didn't know it was you. Why are you out here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. And you?"

"I- uh, same thing."

"Hmm?"

"I said I couldn't sleep."

"Come for a swim with me, Obi-wan. We can't talk if you're all the way up there."

"Your Highness! I can't! That would be… indecent."

"Indecent? What are you talking about? It's not as if you're planning to-"

"I'm not that wonderful at swimming-" 

"You can be _so_ amusing sometimes, Jedi."

"I'm _not_ good. Really!"

"Then it confuses me how you ever passed the Trials. I don't know why you're so hesitant, just come down."

"I don't have the proper attire."

"You don't _need_ the proper attire. The water's so dark you can't see anything."

"I- really, Your Highness-"

"Running out of excuses?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Will you swim with me or not?"

"If you insist."

"I'm turning around, General Kenobi. I won't peek until you're in the water."

"Don't you dare, Your Highness…"

"Done yet?"

"No."

"Done yet?"

"No."

"Done yet?"

"Will you- I'm done, I'm done. You can turn around."

"All right." 

"So."

"You said you, um, couldn't swim."

"The water's shallow and I can stand."

"Not for me. My feet can't touch the bottom."

"Are you tired treading for so long?"

"No, I'm fine-"

"Here, lean on me."

"Um… Thank you, Obi-wan."

"You seem to be thinking."

"Hmm?"

"Are you thinking about tomorrow?"

"No! … Yes. Yes, I am."

"We can't talk long. You have a long day ahead of you, Your Highness."

"I'll last."

"Anakin's as anxious as you are. He talked to me after dinner and-"

"Oh, Anakin's fine. What did _you_ do today, General?"

"What everybody else was doing, of course. I was helping him decide which suit to wear. He can be so indecisive. The black or the Navy blue? What do you think? He likes both of them equally so I asked him if he wouldn't mind you picking… one… out- Are you feeling all right, Your Highness?"

"Please."

"Your Highness?"

"Don't mention Anakin, General Kenobi."

"Don't mention him? You'll be… married to him soon."

"It's for the good of Naboo!"

"Yes, well-"

"I know you hate it."

"Hate what?"

"You're playing dumb with me, Jedi. You hate our marriage."

"I don't! How can you think so? You love each other- you…"

"I don't love him."

"Anakin?"

"He's a nice boy… but that's all he's ever be to me. He's-"

"Hush. Don't say anymore."

"Obi-wan…"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"This is the last night we shall see each other."

"I know."

"I'm afraid, Obi-wan. I'm afraid of Anakin. I'm afraid I'll have nobody to wake me up in the morning."

"I thought you hated me doing that."

"No… my handmaidens did. They didn't want you to barge into my room with a handful of documents for me to sign, but- but-"

"Your Majesty."

"… Why didn't you just come into my room to say a good morning? I would have loved to hear that… you didn't need an excuse, Obi-wan, you always thought you did but you _didn't_. I would have let you in."

"Majesty, stop."

"You're right, General. There's no use telling you all these things when it's never going to happen in the future again…"

"Oh, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Listen to me. You'll be married tomorrow. There's no turning back or having any regrets, Your Highness."

"You hate the marriage, don't you? You never answered me."

"Your Highness-"

"My name's Amidala! I hear you say it so rarely it makes me wonder if I have a name at all."

"I cannot call you that."

"What? Is it 'indecent' again?"

"We're not on the same level!"

"And will it be so bad if we are? Will it be _so bad_ if I married you instead of Anakin?"

"It'll be worse."

"I didn't mean to say that out loud-"

"I'll ruin your life if I married you…"

"Obi-wan, I didn't mean to say-"

"… and I love you too much to do that." 

"What?"

"We cannot marry."

"Because I am royalty."

"Because I'm a Jedi Knight!"

"So's Anakin! It doesn't make any difference."

"The wedding is going to be in mere hours, Your Highness. You won't be able to change it and I won't be able to change it. It's for the best."

"This is it then, General?"

"For what?"

"For us. For what we'll ever be."

"I believe so… Amidala."

"We still have until dawn, you know."

"Yes."

"Hold me, Obi-wan. It's rather cold…"

Finis. 

An abrupt ending for a pretty weird fic. Hmm. Read and review, folks. [2shy@teenagewildlife.com][1]

Finished December 28, 2000. 2:35 PM

"I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one" ~Written by Danny Elfman from The Nightmare Before Christmas

   [1]: mailto:2shy@teenagewildlife.com



End file.
